lcmcdotexerules2all_about_him_the_epicfandomcom-20200214-history
The LCMC Show Haunted Stories S1Ep1: Sally.EXE Vs The LCMC Brothers
WARNING: This creepypasta is another fanmade sequel to SONIC.EXE. This pasta has NOT been created by the writer of SONIC.EXE, nor pretends to be an official sequel, although it might be a project from Scratch. It also includes someone who has not experienced SONIC.EXE. PLEASE NOTE: This might remind you of a story that we made. Please note this may be extended. WARNING: DO NOT EVEN ''THINK ''about reading this before reading the original. The sequel should be read. Don't need to scroll down so fast! Try this link instead. The Prologue Everyone knows LCMCdotEXErules2 (A.K.A: LdEr2) is a big fan of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, like a lot of people. But sometimes we narrow down to the classic Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon shows though, because I think the rest SEGA had spawned was best. Each to their own. (LdEr2 thinks so too.) I was browsing LdEr2's Website the other day, and thought about Sally, (All links below. Pictures ahead are made by the owner.) For some reason, "SONIC SATAM CARTOON ALL EPISODES" with the price of $1.00 on instant buy, actually came on. It reminded me of Daniel, Tom, Kyle... and worse of all... SatAM DVDs were never released where I came from. (Remember Sally.EXE, dude?) So, as strange as it was, I wanted to re-watch the show and checked out the article. Just like Daniel's CD, it had no description and no address where it came from. Germany, Canada, etc... It was missing and the shipping price was stated to be free. I looked up at the photo of the article. It was a blank CD. I've decided to buy it anyway. Not just for the nostalgia and all that, but the writing was perfect and I loved Robotnik in this series. Although the AoStH series is better. That's where I come in. I AM Jeff. This...is my story of... The LCMC Show -- Haunted Remixes S1Ep1: Alex.EXE/Sally.EXE vs The LCMC Brothers The Continous items I continued to normally browse the internet, speak to friends on Scratch and all that stuff. Nothing was wrong until, when I was watching a random project, my cursor (The white arrow, in case you don't know. Picture is somewhere.) started to move to random places, stopping for 2 seconds every time. I didn't disconnect my mouse, but the cursor continued to move around the screen without it happening. I even deactivated my touchpad for a while and it continued. Suddenly, it came to a stop and I carried on, although regardless of the message coming up and saying "Please Reconnect Touchpad", I was ignoring what had happened. Soon, I was downloading a ROM for Sonic the Hedgehog. Fun game. As soon as it had downloaded I started up my emulator and begun the game in windowed mode, but, oddly, the complete screen went black. I shrugged it off and waited for the game to start. The familiar "SEGA" jingle didn't sound. Well, it did, but it was actually sounding like "Ages" instead. The background remained black and Sonic didn't run past the logo. It faded to black and some text appeared. I first thought it was a red font, but it looked like it was scratched into my computer screen. "Are you ready for round 21?" I blinked and flinched as the main screen came on. The sky was a dark grey and the clouds looked dull and black, like right before a thunderstorm. The mountains (and the logo, which was red) were decayed. For the logo, it even looked partially rusted. I was amazed at the pixely detail, but it also confused me. "SEGA 1991" was replaced with "© Lintendo Productions, Inc. 2016" and the water was a strange red. The familiar music wasn't played either. It was just a 16-bit noise (soft) of sounds, with the normal, but backward "SEGA" jingle occasionally mixed in. Instead of Sonic showing up, two characters appeared next to the logo - Tails and Sally. The sight of them terrified even more. Tails eyes were black and they were bleeding... his fur had become a dull grey/black as well and he had an expression of anguish on his face. (It's the same as Sally.EXE's game...creepy.) Sally looked far worse. SHE WAS FLICKERING, NOTHING CHANGING. I MEAN SERIOUSLY -- WHY? Just then I noticed a new character pop out of the middle of the logo. Sonic poked his head out. At first he was smiling, but then frowned at what was around him. He looked confused and nervous, like he didn't really know what was going on. "Sonic?" I thought. "What is this all about?" Curiosity drove me to press enter. A short, yet strange static noise sounded and the screen disappeared. I wish I hadn't done so. "Sally.EXE didn't want to play with me..." the writing appeared again, though same as LdEr2's font. "...what a shame... but I can play with you..." "... right?" A "Pingas" jingle played 6 times, and as for a split second, an image flashed. It disappeared too fast so I couldn't make it out, but I could swear I saw a red and black background, with black and red eyes. I almost felt them staring at me and that moment made me jump. It didn't begin in Green Hill Zone Act 1 though. That's a bad idea. Instead, the title card read "Nice Try, Jeff - Act 7". The game begun. The ground looked like the normal Green Hill Zone, but the background was pitch black. Sonic stood normally where he would be in the original game. Surprisingly, that was a well made sprite. It wasn't his classic self, but his current self. It looked official, even. On the opposing side of the screen where he was at, there was a large, silver ring. In front of the ring stood the sprite of Alex (or so I thought) '' with a smile on his face. The animation of Sonic standing there was normal, but still perfect. "I guess I should head to Sonic," I thought as I moved Sonic towards Tails, but Tails ran away and jumped into the ring. I went there too. The level teleported to one of the stages where you can get a Chaos Emerald. The background was static with words all over. It looked strange, but I was distracted by only having 4 red/white colored spheres to jump on and I've tried to balance Sonic on top of it as she desperately tried to keep onto of the spheres, but my controls slipped and Amy fell. I fell onto a wall of "Goal" spheres. Just as I thought I'd teleport back: the screen completely spazzed out and cut to black. This time, instead of the title screen, it was still pitch black, and the Zelda OoT from Sonic2.exe text box appeared with it saying random things in this order... "Nice work. (Press Space to Continue, by the way)" "Well there's one thing you forgot...." "IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T DIE." "Cream will be playable." The Zelda OoT text box faded out, but the text was still onscreen, until "Act 8 now Available Jeff" appeared. Before the stage started there was a image... Basally the main menu. After pressing save, then a few other stuff, we got there. Then the Zelda OoT text box came back. "You shouldn't have done that" What? I just pressed play - that's it! "Just kidding - go ahead" The stage was blank now and the background music was a drowned sounding, slower version of the Green Hill Zone. It was strange, again, but something forced me to play. The stage began and Cream's sprite was, like Tails and Sonic's, very well done. The environment was childish. It looked like a cute cut-out. Infront of Cream was the TV-box that gave you higher speed. I made Cream crouch down and do a spindash and I dashed ahead, crashing the box. Nothing happened, but I could move faster with her. The level didn't change. The ground was a solid platform and it seemed that Cream could go faster, faster and even faster with every box. (That's cuz she crashed more boxes... and more... and more... and even more!!!) I noticed the music got completely out of sync, and left, as the boxes just kept coming! Then suddenly Cream stopped near a wall of spikes. Luckly THIS time she wasn't killed. Though a figure and a noise (which didn't even sound like it would belong in a 16-bit game) actually sounded like it was TAILS being killed as it cut to pitch-black. The camera moved up, to see poor Tails torn to shreds. Oh well, at least Cream TP'd outta there. Tails disappeared, and the SEGA logo appeared, and disappeared, taking everything else with it. The red writing appeared on the screen again, only this time it was dripping, like blood and it was crooked. "Don't worry, mate..." The writing disappeared, but a chain of error messages appeared, saying in order of appearance... "Well, well, well..." "You did it again.." "Looks like this time it's over..." "Or is it?" I ran out, but I saw Sally.exe (With her eyes red instead of missing). "Um, you should look behind you." So I did. The only thing left staring at me... was a Sonic plushie staring at me with bloodstains under his eyes. I screamed and blacked out there and then. creepypasta is over. Hopefully. 'Don't understand the whole damn thing? Here's the explanations...' Here's the link for the Genesis Tails Engine For Scratch. Don't say it's hard, or boring!: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/116982450/ The Game: SOON The Intro: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/116828572/ 'The Credits that are done by Author LCMCdotEXErules2!' © 2017 Lintendo Productions Incorporated (in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain.) Lintendo (and LCMCdotEXErules2) is the author of this article for purposes of copyright and other laws. The event, characters and firms depicated in this are non-fictitious; however any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture result in criminal prosectuition as well as civil liability. 'Credit to...''' * Original owner * Mondo Media / Mondo Mini Shows (HTF references, characters, events and others will be used in the motion picture) * And so much more!